Un souffle de Liberté
by La Plume s'envole
Summary: "Endoloris ", "Trêve d'hypocrisies Malfoy, je sais très bien pourquoi tu es là et tu sais très bien que je ne dirais rien ", "La Mort sera mon Salut" , "Granger, tu aurais dû savoir que je ne rembourse jamais mes dettes…" Parce qu'il a voulu y croire l'espace d'un instant, petit souffle de liberté qui s'est introduit dans son esprit avant de s'enfuir... OS.


Hey !

Me revoilà avec un OS ! J'ai eu dû mal à l'écrire, à mettre mes idées sur papier, à le faire tel que je l'imaginais... Mais j'ai réussie (ou presque :) ) ! Donc bon, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi ;-) !

Le traditionnel bonne lecture et à plus bas !

* * *

_Un souffle de Liberté_

Les ordres sont clairs : elle doit parler. Par tous les moyens. Le jeune homme avance dans le grand corridor sombre aux murs noirs d'humidité. Le bout de sa baguette diffuse une faible lumière et ses chaussures claquent dans des flaques d'une eau qu'il sait mauvaise. Comme tout ici. Une grande cape noire recouvre ses épaules alors que son visage est découvert, chose rare en ces lieux. Il marche rapidement, ne désirant pas perdre de temps. Il n'est pas à l'aise. Sur les murs, des dizaines de portes en fer. Des hurlements s'en échappent, comme pour fuir cet endroit repère de Mort et parfois, d'un coup, un cri se tait, remplacé par un silence glacial, funeste : la Camarde est passée prendre son dû. Il arrive au bout de la coursive. 259, c'est la salle qu'on lui a indiqué. On lui a assuré que personne ne verrait ce qu'il y fera et qu'il peut ainsi agir en paix, du moment qu'il obtient des réponses. Il applique son bras gauche contre une petite plaque d'alu se trouvant là où habituellement se situe une poignée. Un cliquetis se fait entendre, signe de l'enclenchement du mécanisme. Les rouages tournent sans un accros, les engrenages s'activent, et au bout de quelques secondes, la serrure se débloque et la porte s'ouvre. Le sorcier pénètre dans la salle. Elle est meublée d'une simple table en formica ainsi que de deux chaises en plastiques disposées de chaque côté. Sur les murs, une sorte de revêtement capitonné vert criard sensé absorber les cris peine perdue. Un peu partout, des taches brunes l'homme n'essaye même pas de savoir d'où elles viennent. En face, une porte, encore. Le Mangemort se dirige vers la table et s'assoit sur une des chaises, la plus proche. Il prend sa tête entre ses mains. Il est fatigué, usé. De sombres cernes entourent ses yeux d'un bleu devenu pâle, sa peau déjà blanche est maintenant presque translucide, ses cheveux blond retombent négligemment autour de son fin visage. Sa vie n'est pas telle qu'on la lui avait promise, il a l'impression d'avoir trop sacrifié pour rien si ce ne sont des larmes, de la peur et la Mort. Il s'est sacrifié pour la Mort, triste constat.

La porte en face de lui s'ouvre, il sursaute avant de se lever, surpris qu'il est alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Deux hommes encapuchonnés entrent, ils tiennent une femme entre eux. L'un d'eux ressemble, au vu de sa corpulence, à Goyle bien qu'il n'en soit pas sûr il ne connaît pas l'autre, sûrement un de ces nouveaux partisans parfois même pas Sang-Pur qui croient être important pour notre action et que l'on relègue aux tâches de bas-étages de par leur cruel manque d'intelligence. Derrière les trois, le sorcier parvient à distinguer des sortes de cellules et perçoit ces cris, récurrents. La femme a la tête baissée, si bien qu'il ne distingue que ses cheveux bruns et sales. Elle porte une sorte de haillon qui, en d'anciens temps, avait dû être blanc. Son corps est couvert de cicatrices, tantôt brûlures, tantôt hématomes ou scarifications elle est nu-pieds. Alors, elle relève le visage. Il croise son regard, cette douce folie l'habite encore. S'il n'avait pas été présent lors de sa capture, il aurait pu croire qu'elle avait perdu la raison comme tant d'autres suite aux multiples tortures auxquelles elle a été sujette mais non , ce n'est pas ça, il le sait.

Ils l'avaient chassée pendant des semaines, tous les Mangemorts ne devaient s'occuper que d'elle et de sa capture et un jour, enfin, ils l'avaient localisée. Elle se trouvait dans la forêt de Dean, non loin de la Mer Celte qu'elle avait pour intention de traverser afin de se retrouver en Irlande d'où elle aurait pu organiser une riposte après le massacre de la Grande Bataille. Tous étaient arrivés et l'avaient encerclée avant de la pointer de leurs baguettes. Elle portait une cape noire et était essoufflée alors qu'elle venait de courir des larmes striaient son visage. Ses cheveux formaient une sorte de crinière emplie d'épines et de petites branches. Elle semblait avoir vieillie. Autour, les arbres avaient perdus depuis longtemps leurs feuilles qui reposaient maintenant en un tapis marron sur le sol, le ciel était d'un gris sombre, orageux, et une fine pellicule de givre recouvrait cet ensemble. Elle avait sorti sa baguette, fait un tour sur elle-même, nous avait dévisagés un à un. Puis, quand elle avait compris qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien, elle avait laissé tomber son arme à terre et avait commencé à rire d'un rire hystérique, terrifiant mais pourtant hypnotique. Et son regard avait alors changé : la flamme insoumise et révolté qui brûlait autrefois dans ses prunelles avait disparue, laissant place à une lueur de folie qui dansait à présent dans ses yeux. Ce ne sont pas les tortures d'un homme et de sa baguette qui ont eu raisons d'elle mais celle de la vie et de sa complice Cruauté. Cependant, en un sens, cela l'a rendue plus forte. Pour preuve, après tant de mois de tortures entre les mains des plus inhumains Mangemorts, on la lui remettait. Si lui n'y arrivait pas, alors ce serait le Seigneur de Ténèbres puis la Mort, mais peut-être n'attend-t-elle seulement ça ?

Elle le fixe et soudain, réalise. Elle comprend que c'est lui, Drago Malfoy, celui qui a tué son unique amour, Ronald Weasley, et a participé au meurtre de son meilleur ami et frère, Harry Potter. Alors, incroyablement, dans ces yeux chocolat se rallume cette étincelle de Liberté qui se mélange à cette si inflammable lumière de folie. Le tout s'embrase. Elle hurle d'indistincts sons tout en se jetant sur l'homme alors qu'elle est pourtant fermement maintenue par Goyle et son acolyte. Elle n'a plus qu'un objectif, les venger. Se venger. L'homme sort sa baguette et, dans un souffle accompagné d'un mouvement du poignet, lâche le sort source d'insoutenables maux :

« Endoloris »

Il n'a mis aucune haine ou violence dans cette formule contrairement à beaucoup, il est conscient que le sort se suffit à lui-même.

La jeune femme se plie en deux mais ses geôliers la maintiennent debout, accentuant ses déjà vives douleurs. Des larmes de rage coulent le long de ses joues alors que son corps entier est pris d'incontrôlables spasmes. Elle se mord la lèvre pour ne pas hurler, pour ne pas montrer qu'elle est faible et brisée du sang s'écoule sur son menton avant de s'écraser sur le ciment tenant lieu de plancher et ses goûtes pourpres détonnent dans cette pièce si sombre. Le sorcier abaisse sa baguette et tout s'arrête. Cependant, la jeune femme tremble encore alors qu'elle connaît maintenant ce sort qu'on lui a tant lancé aux cours des derniers mois. Mais on ne s'habitue pas à l'horreur. D'un mouvement de tête, l'homme signifie aux cerbères qu'ils peuvent disposer. Ils quittent la salle, la lourde porte grince sur ses gonds, un claquement sourd retentit alors qu'elle se referme.

La femme est encore debout, fixant avec une haine intarissable l'homme osant se tenir en face d'elle. Le sorcier le lui renvoi avec mépris. Puis, d'un ton théâtral alors que d'un mouvement de la main il dégage la chaise face à lui, lance :

« Vas-y Granger, assied toi je t'en prie !

-Malfoy, que d'honneur tu me fais, lui répond-t-elle, sarcastique, alors qu'elle prend doucement place sur la chaise, pas encore entièrement remise de ses émotions.

-Alors, à ce qui paraît on résiste à la torture, même celle de Bellatrix ? Ça l'a beaucoup énervé, j'ai pu le constater de mes propres yeux, déclare-t-il sur le ton de la conversation alors qu'il joue avec sa baguette, la faisant tourner entre ses doigts.

Un éclair de peur traverse le visage de Granger mais très vite, elle se ressaisie.

-Et moi le sentir, Malfoy… Dis-moi, au fond, ça te plaît de faire souffrir les gens, de te sacrifier pour un homme qui ne te le rendra jamais. T'es un peu sadomaso, non ? rétorque la jeune femme, changeant de sujet par la même occasion.

L'homme marque une hésitation, furtive, mais pourtant présente.

-Halala, ma petite Granger… Que va-t-on faire de toi et ton incorrigible insolence, hein ? Pour ta gouverne, non ça ne me plaît pas tant que ça mais ce n'est pas comme si on m'avait donné le choix.

-On a toujours le choix.

-Bien sûr, dans les contes de fées. Mais vois-tu, quand je vois aujourd'hui ce à quoi tu en aies réduit, je ne regrette pas tant que ça cette décision à mon insu. Toi, par contre, tu avais le choix, et tu as fait le mauvais… Mais cela n'est pas tant étonnant de la part d'une Sang-de-Bourbe, tu n'es pas d'accord ?

La jeune femme se tend, imperceptiblement. Pourtant, chacun en est conscient. C'est un combat acharné qui se joue là, chaque détail compte, chaque détail peut être fatal.

-Tu ne m'as pas complètement répondu, est-ce que ça te plaît de servir un monstre qui ne te le rendra jamais ?, demande-t-elle, l'air faussement naïve.

-Granger, ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit qu'il fallait que tu apprennes à tenir ta langue, émet-il d'un ton doucereux, Endoloris.

Tout recommence, les milliers de lames s'enfoncent dans sa peau, les points blancs valsent devant ses yeux, ses os s'enfoncent dans ses chaires, sa tête est sur le point d'imploser. Et enfin, tout s'arrête. Elle se redresse, haletante. Elle est fière d'elle, une fois de plus, elle n'a pas craqué. Maintenant, cela lui est plus simple qu'au début, sa lèvre est devenue insensible car trop meurtrie, elle a appris à haïr du plus profond de son être ses tortionnaires, à ne jamais leur donner satisfaction. Face à elle, Malfoy la fixe, un sourire narquois plaqué sur le visage. Il rit des lamentables tentatives de cette Sang-de-Bourbe pour ne pas hurler. Elle se relève et retourne à sa place.

-Trêve d'hypocrisies Malfoy, je sais très bien pourquoi tu es là et tu sais très bien que je ne dirais rien. Aujourd'hui, je n'attends plus que d'être passée sous les coups de Voldemort pour enfin m'en aller.

-Tu es sûre ? Même pas pour tes amis Weasmoche et Saint Potter ?

-Je t'interdis de parler d'eux !, rugit Granger.

-Je ne crois pas que tu sois en position de m'interdire quoique ce soit, Sang-de-Bourbe. Et pourquoi cela te gêne-t-il que je parle d'eux ? Ah oui, j'avais oublié, ils sont morts !, s'exclame-t-il.

-Tais-toi ! Ne parle pas d'eux, tu les as tués ! Ils n'auraient jamais dû mourir, ils auraient dû tous vous tuer toi et ton putain de maître ! Tu n'es qu'un lâche et un salopard, tu as tué Ron alors qu'il venait de te sauver et qu'il voulait juste savoir comment tu allais ! Tu t'en rappelles de la Salle-sur-Demande, des flammes qui l'ont envahie ? Et lui qui a tant insisté pour qu'on te sauve ! On aurait juste te laisser y crever… Et Harry ? Tu t'en rappelles de lui, du Survivant, de celui que tu as livré à l'autre connard, hein ?! On aurait dû te laisser crever, vraiment… Et tu sais quoi ?, reprend-t-elle après un moment de silence, aujourd'hui j'attends plus que ça, de crever…

Un moment se passe, Malfoy se souvient de cette nuit de Grande Bataille où il avait tant de fois failli mourir, où jamais la peur ne l'avait autant enlacée, où jamais il n'avait été aussi égoïste, où jamais il n'avait tant tué pour sauver sa personne. Granger l'observe, il semble perdu dans de lointains souvenirs. Elle-même se sent mal, de vieilles pensées l'assaillent mais elle refuse de céder. Elle se l'interdit depuis cette nuit cauchemardesque. Ses yeux brillent, elle les sens qui la picotent. Elle ne pleura pas, elle ne lui offrira pas ses larmes, seul Harry et Ron y ont le droit. Quelques minutes passent et enfin, l'homme parle :

-Granger, je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi t'es-tu battue toute ta vie pour aujourd'hui n'attendre plus que la mort ?

-Parce que je ne suis pas comme ton stupide maître ou ses chiens que vous êtes, je ne crains pas la mort, je l'attends, crache-t-elle.

-Mais qu'y trouverais-tu ? Tu as résisté aux pires tortures, en mourant tu perds tout.

-Qu'y trouverais-je, Malfoy ? QU'Y TROUVERAIS-JE ?, s'emporte la jeune fille, Mais j'ai déjà tout perdu ! Regarde-moi ! Je ne suis plus bonne à rien, on a perdu ! J'ai perdu mon unique amour, le seul homme que j'aimais et que j'aimerai, mon meilleur ami, mon frère, mes amis, mes camarades, ma famille, ma LIBERTE !, hurle-t-elle, J'ai sacrifié ma vie, on a TOUS sacrifié notre vie pour RIEN ! Toi aussi Malfoy, tu t'es sacrifié pour rien parce que tu n'obtiendras jamais ce dont tu rêves, ce qu'on t'a promis, et tu le sais très bien tout ça ! Tu sais Malfoy, j'ai servi de défouloir à tes camarades, je leur ai servi de pute ! La Sang-de-Bourbe et devenue la pute de Sangs-Pur, belle ironie, non ? Se taper la meilleure amie du Survivant, ce n'est pas super !, crie-t-elle. Ils m'ont, VOUS m'avez enlevez toute dignité, tout espoir…Alors tu me demande ce que j'y trouverais, ce que la mort m'apporterait ?, reprend-t-elle plus calmement, Tout Malfoy, tout. Mes amis, ma famille, mes amours, ma Liberté. La Mort sera mon Salut, grâce à elle je serais enfin en paix… »

Tout au long de son discours, ils se sont fixés dans les yeux, sans ciller. Malfoy est resté impassible mais il est véritablement choqué par ce laïus d'où émane tant de véracité. Elle a raison, il n'aura jamais ce qu'on lui a promis, il aurait également pu tout plaquer, tout abandonner, pour changer de camp mais il n'en a pas eu le courage, il a été lâche. Encore. Ainsi, il en est maintenant à la fixer. Dans ses yeux, la tristesse s'est mêlée à la folie. Alors, oubliant la mission, la pièce aux murs verts, son statue de Mangemort et le sien de prisonnière, ils se fixent, sans un mot, faisant fît de leurs haines respectives, chacun laissant l'autre dans cet instant de recueillement où l'on pleure les Morts, les hommes comme les rêves. Puis, au bout de ce qui parait l'éternité, l'homme reprend la parole :

« Pourquoi t'es-tu battu pendant autant de temps, pourquoi as-tu résisté lors que tu aurais pu mourir de centaines de fois depuis la forêt de Dean ? Je veux dire, pourquoi attendre la mort de la baguette du seigneur des Ténèbres ?, demanda-t-il, réellement surpris.

-Parce que ce sera mon dernier acte de rébellion, mon dernier hommage à tous ceux qui nous ont déjà quittés. Je mourrais de la main de Voldemort, comme seul Harry en a eu l'honneur. La Sang-de-Bourbe mourra de la main du plus grand sorcier de notre temps… explique-t-elle. »

Malfoy reste stoïque. Cette jeune femme, du haut de ses 19 ans, a accompli beaucoup plus que lui. Celle qui était une insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout est devenu l'ennemi numéro un. A 19 ans elle a déjà tout perdu et n'attend plus que la Mort. Et pourtant, face à ce qui lui produit le plus de peur alors que chaque jour il l'offre, Elle, elle décide de continuer à se battre, de rendre un dernier souffle chargé de cet air de Liberté, de faire commettre au Seigneur de Ténèbres l'acte de rébellion le plus noble qui soit : sa mort pour un monde meilleur. Car tous deux le savent, en accomplissant ce sacrifice, elle insufflera le courage dans tous les partisans de l'Ordre. Tuée de la main de Voldemort, elle apparaîtra comme une martyre, elle passera pour suffisamment importante pour mériter toutes les attentions. Alors, tous se rappelleront de ce qui s'est passé, que les Sang-De-Bourbes et les Moldus continuent d'être arrêtés dans tout le pays, que leur fils sont morts pour la Justice et qu'eux, au lieu de les éviter, ils pleurent les pertes. Et tout ce mouvement, toute cette rébellion qui se mettra en place, ne devra sa création qu'à une unique personne : Hermione Granger, jeune femme qui a 19 ans se sera sacrifiée pour qu'un jour une prochaine génération puisse vivre heureuse, jeune femme dont les dernières pensées seront à jamais pour cette insoumission, jeune femme qui mourra pour la Liberté. Mais finalement n'a-t-elle pas vécut que pour ce trop fragile équilibre qui, au moindre impair, se brise ?

Et lui, fidèle Mangemort de son état, devrait faire remonter l'information, la tuer tant qu'ils sont à l'abri des regards dans cette salle 259, empêcher la bombe d'exploser… Mais il ne fait rien, une fois de plus. Pourtant il ne se sent pas lâche mais au contraire courageux. Avant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les Gryffondors étaient symbole de courage. Pour lui, ils n'étaient que des utopistes. Et les utopistes sont lâches car ils rêvent alors qu'ils devraient agir. Mais maintenant, il saisit. Il comprend ce qu'est le Courage, celui qui ne réclame rien de plus que l'espoir. Et aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, il espère. Il espère que Miss-Je-Sais-Tout réussira, que grâce à elle les gens se lèveront, qu'ils crieront leurs droits. Il le promet, si Granger ne réussit pas, alors il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour refaire vivre cette combativité, pour arracher chacun au deuil et le faire repartir, pour qu'un jour plus personne n'ai à supporter la Mort, celle qui est injustifiée et qui nous tue un peu plus chaque jour. Et il va commencer dès aujourd'hui, dès maintenant, au milieu de cette sombre pièce qui ne semble éclairée que par un orbe dont le sort commence à fatiguer et qui ne diffusent plus qu'une mince lumière blafarde alors qu'en réalité, lorsqu'on y est attentif, on se rend compte que l'on est ébloui par deux feux qui se consument en chacun de nos deux protagonistes. Et dans les yeux du jeune homme, le bleu a repris son éclat originel.

Malfoy rouvre les yeux, Granger le détaille, ne sachant trop ce qui lui arrive. Il se tient droit, le visage vide de toute expression, les yeux dans le vague. Les grands yeux chocolat de la brune sont perdu, elle ne sait ce qu'il va faire. C'est quitte ou double, elle le sait. Soit il est touché et la laisse mourir de la main de Voldemort, relançant ainsi la révolte soit il s'empresse d'aller tout répéter, en bon Mangemort qu'il est et elle sera alors vouée à une mort certaine dans un coin perdu du pays, par une nuit sans lune. Elle mise gros, mais cela en vaut la chandelle, elle en est persuadée.

L'espace d'un instant, d'une pensée, il s'est vu changer de camps après les tirades ô combien émouvantes de sa prisonnière. Malheureusement, cela lui est impossible. Parce qu'il a une famille, parce que quelques mots ne peuvent pas changer la donne, parce qu'il ne vit pas dans un conte de fées mais dans l'Enfer de la réalité. Dans un conte de fées, on peut choisir son camp dans un conte de fée, on peut changer de camp. Lui n'a jamais eu le choix, a toujours effectué ce qu'on lui demandait et aujourd'hui ne sera pas exception. Il a toujours été lâche, il le sait. Il a toujours préféré la facilité, il en est conscient. Pour lui, jamais autre que sa personne n'a un jour compté. C'est cruel et égoïste mais c'est ainsi. Il se lève et traverse la pièce. Il tape contre la porte et doucement, cette dernière s'ouvre. Goyle entre dans la salle avant de refermer l'accès.

« Quoi ? », demande l'imbécile.

Déjà, Granger a compris et s'est levée en criant :

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça Malfoy, tu es un salopard ! Tu as une dette envers moi, je t'ai sauvée ! Tu ne…

-Endoloris. »

Une fois de plus, elle essaye de résister mais pour la première fois, n'y arrive pas. Elle hurle et dans sa longue plainte perce le désespoir, la mort, les rêves déchus. Les larmes dévalent ses joues. Elle arrête d'être cette adulte qui a grandie trop vite et redevient cette enfant qui a trop souffert. Malfoy n'a pas un regard pour elle et ne pense même pas arrêter le sort. Il reprend à l'intention de Goyle :

« Garde là, je dois aller voir le Maître. »

Il s'avance vers la porte par laquelle il est entré, l'ouvre et, juste avant de la franchir, lance à la jeune fille toujours en train de hurler :

« Granger, tu aurais dû savoir que je ne rembourse jamais mes dettes… »

Ils se fixent dans un regard empli de désespoir pour l'une et de haine pour l'autre que chacun sait le dernier. Et une fois encore ces cris, récurrents.

La lionne a perdu sa superbe.

* * *

Fin ! Bon, j'ai beaucoup hésité quand à la fin, je m'explique : au début j'étais partie pour finir sur une note d'espoir (pas de joie parce qu'elle meurt dans tous les cas, c'est quand même pas rien !) et puis je me suis dit que Drago a toujours été lâche, dans les livres du moins... Donc j'ai décidé de le laisser ainsi j'ai poursuivi. A la fin je suis quand même un peu satisfaite moi mais comme c'est mon avis, il compte pas donc... (méga suspens :) )... REVIEWS !

La Plume s'envole

P.S. : Si vous voyer des fautes ou trouver le rating inapproprié (je l'ai mis à cause du vocabulaire), N'HÉSITER PAS !


End file.
